


Lionesses

by Yuizae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuizae/pseuds/Yuizae
Summary: A destiny that killed a family and prophecy can save all.Malfoys are died by a tragic night saying it was horrifying accident and leave a never forgotten destiny of them that need to be fulfilled. A small voice from the passed will come back with words of the future.





	1. Nested

**Author's Note:**

> please bare with me, I know I dont make sense and my grammar wrong, but I tried my best to expressed what story i want and i hope you guys understand me. Thank you.
> 
> it was inspired to BCC news about how Lion lives, and I got that idea from them.

Armand Malfoy is kind heart person and loves his family. He teaches his children to be kind and warm-heart. All this years he keeps his family closed to each other. Teaches them to be cunning and knowledgeable but year of years comes by, the people abused their kindness; this is one of the reason why the Malfoy distance to the others and become hardhearted. One wizard use Lucius I and used their name to bail someone, without Lucius I knowledge. By that they become careful who to associate and became more distance. The others see what they’d want to see about the Malfoys, the other thinks that the Malfoy is dark and someone don’t like it. Till one day when Abraxas received a letter from the sired, a _Prophecy,_ he grounded his family about the destiny they’d have. Knowing that they keeping a sacred heritage since then, that all of them is _Submissive._

The _Prophecy_ is recognized to the family and only to the family knowledge only but one person force his way to family, he lure the Abraxas son to say believe that they will protect them. The young Lucius said the _prophecy_ of their family to him but knowing is learned from Lucius I mistakes and save the main reason of their destiny and only said a few, but it is enough to that person to plan a horrific night for the Malfoys.

_“NO!” a loud scream from a young child echo to the entire Tea room but it overwhelm by a loud chilling laugh by man._

_Manor of Malfoy is now covered with blood, their own blood. Armand tried to save their family but died beside his wife who is dying fighting for their family. The other men of the family try to save the others but failed and died, the women try to hide the children to the Tea room but pull back and being killed too, the children hold each other at the corner of the tea room crying before being shot to head that covers the wall of the room._

_“Kid, you are the only one left. We can’t let a dark destiny happened. Your family need to be dead.” A man said full hatred to innocent child who is covered with blood of his father and mother who is trying to protect them but died too. The young child sees how his uncles and aunties with his cousins died with a small item that the old man holding that releases a small metal with a loud noise. The young child knows that it was muggled thing._

_“why—“ the young child sobbed._

_“Why not—“the old man said with evil smirk to his face._

_“I hate you.” The young child whisper, kissing his father head who’s had a small hole where the blood flood before standing with full hatred to his eyes. The Malfoy’s knows their silver eyes but this time the young child eyes change to mercury. The old man horrify to see that the young child send a wild magic, but it was stopped when a loud noise echo once again to the entire room and the young child gasped and fall to his knees._

_“That’s a dark and need to be stopped.” A familiar voice shocked the young child, to see a man that his uncle Lucius trust, Albus Dumbledore. A light killed his family, the child sobbed that once again, the family of them manipulated but this time it cause their life to a hatred._

_“I hate you.” The young child tried to say more when Albus shot him again, this time to his head._

The tragic night of Malfoy was discovered when Regulus Black pay visit to the manor when his beloved cousin don’t replied to all message for almost 2 days. The moment Regulus stepped to the gate of the Manor he sees the dead body of the elves and send Patronus to his brother Sirius and run inside and shocked to see and smell death of the family. The place is covered with blood and smell blood.

Regulus heart crushed when he say his beloved cousin lying with her husband dead. He screamed and run to his cousin and holding her crying. That when Sirius arrived with the scene. Sirius gasped to see his brother holding their beloved cousin Narcissa. Dead.

Remus and James comes along with Sirius shocked to the place, they called the Minister, healer and Auror. The two of them horrify to see the mass slaughter of the family, and horror to see how the family suffered. The adult died together holding each other and what broke the heart of them is to see a children huddle together dead at the corner of the Tea room. All of them died from a muggle item, _gun._

The event send fear to all the people of the wizarding world and Albus don’t like it, knowing he only want the world himself but he more pleased to see that Potters and Weasley still believe that it’s just an accident. The wizarding world became afraid to the muggles. The investigation of the Auror said it was a muggle thing that’s why the Malfoy died but the Family of the Blacks did not believe it.

The Black gives the Malfoys a burial to their own land like the Malfoy’s did for generation. The Potters and Weasleys tried to come but Sirius distance to them when Potters believed Albus said that it was an accident that happened to the Malfoy when everyone sees that it was cold hatred killing. They give the elves a proper burial too along the family they served. The entire wizarding world mourning with the Malfoys but the next day they back to normal like it did not happened.

The day of the burial Regulus left behind, he is the most affected of Narcissa’s dead. He grief and stand the place the entire day until Sirius comes to bring him back but everyday Regulus comes and stand to Narcissa’s grave and remembering the time when Narcissa alived.

“Dobby must keep the young master Malfoy safe---“a small voice grabbed Regulus attention when he visited one day. He remember Dobby’s name. Dobby was the new elf of Malfoy saved when they Lucuis I went to Venice, Dobby was save when he was disowned and without purpose Dobby will be lost and dead soon but he was saved and assign to take care the new member of the Malfoys. But Regulus knows that their no more child survive that day.

“Dobby?” Regulus called with hope that he’s not hearing things.

“Dobby will keep the young master Malfoy safe, he must protect him and protect the heritage of the family.” A small voice said from the woods far from the grave. The peacock nested, Regulus turns to the place and checked the place first and apparated back to their house. The performed a heavy disillusioned charm to him selves before coming back to the grave again. He hoped that the voice is still their knowing that the other people seen him and if what he heard is real he need to prepared someone still their trying to hurt Narcissa’s family.

“Dobby—are you their” Regulus called out setting a silencing charm to the entire area.

“Master Reg-ul-us?” A crack voice reply to Regulus. Regulus ran fast to the voice comes and see a huddled peacocks more like covering something.

“Dobby? Are you there?” Regulus voice start to tighten with hope.

“Master Regulus must help Dobby sir.” Dobby voice comes fainted. Regulus shoo the peacock who move right away without complain. Regulus shocked to see Dobby holding a bundled in the small nested of the peacock. Tear comes to eyes right away when Dobby shows a small child with blond hair. A _Malfoy._

“Master, Dobby is begging Master Regulus to save Master young Malfoy.” Regulus only nodded and reached to the baby and holds it.

“We need to leave Dobby, we need to keep him safe.” Regulus said with hurry voice. Dobby only nodded and holds Regulus sleeves. Then both of them apparate to Prince Manor.

“Reg is that you.” A snarky voice greets Regulus when they stepped in to the living room.

“Sev, come here please.” Regulus called Severus Snape.

“What happe—“ Severus try to asked him but stopped when he saw Dobby and Regulus holding a child to his arms.

“Yes. I need you to help me please, I’m begging you.” Regulus turned to Severus crying.

“god grief, I will grab my potions.” Severus run back inside and come back with bag of potions.

“Lemme transfigure the table to small bed first.” Regulus said before lay the baby on it.

“I will just check him.” Severus said and starts to check the baby.

Regulus keep his eyes to the baby who only show a small expression when Severus wand touch his skins.

“He’s fine. He’s well feed and only need cleaning.” Severus said with small relief but shocked when small yell of forgotten Dobby cry with relieved to know the baby is safe.

 “Dobby.” Regulus turn to a elf who is crying.

“Yes, sir.” Dobby answered.

“What happened?” Regulus asked.

“Dobby is out with young master Malfoy when the man killed the other sir!” Dobby burst in to tears again and falls to his knees.

“Dobby try to help the others but Dobby is assign to keep the young master safe first and Dobby need to keep the master safe first, so Dobby hide to the Peacock’s nested and the Peacocks is kind and help the Dobby keep the master safe. Then Dobby heard a loud noise and scream.” Dobby said with tears and sobbed. Regulus stare him with teary eyes.

“You did well Dobby.” Severus said and turns to Regulus who’s looking to the baby.

“Who child she was?” Regulus asked Dobby. But Dobby only shook his head and turn to Regulus.

“Young Master is He, and son of Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa.” Dobby said.

By hearing that Regulus sobbed and cried so hard. Severus shocked and turn to the baby who is only sleeping peacefully like everything is okay.

“oh dear merlin.” Severus whispered.

Severus is shocked to know that there is still a Malfoy lives and it was Regulus relatives. He never more shocked when Regulus turn to him with full determination on his eyes.

“I need a vow Sev.” Regulus said with urgent command on his voice. Severus knows that Regulus is really protective to his family and he only do is nodded and vow to keep the secret of the young Malfoy.

“What he’s name Dobby.” Regulus asked with hopeful voice.

“Draconis, Master.” Dobby answered like a proud father. Regulus smile how Dobby loves his nephew.

“Dragon.” Regulus said with small smile and shocked when Severus hold his hand and squeezed it.

“What will do now?” Severus asked.

“We need to hide his identity, what if they come back and hurt him. We can’t allow it. We move if that need to do.” Regulus said. Severus stunned to Regulus decision but only agreed and vow to protect this innocent child.

“Master Regulus will help to protect Young Master Draco?” Dobby asked with hope.

“Yes Dobby, thank you for protecting him.” Dobby burst to tears again when Regulus praised him. But Dobby is not only protecting Draco, he was also promise to teach and guide the young Malfoy of what Malfoy destined to be.

Regulus turned to Severus who is looking at him with confusion and determination. That day both of raised Draconis in Prince Manor away from the wizarding World with heavy ward by Dobby.

Dobby set an old magic ward to entire manor that only Regulus and Severus could only enter and other only could enter to manor when they serve their blood bond to the manor. Regulus shock when he and Severus discover the spell what Dobby set.

“Dobby is keeping the young master Draco safe.” Dobby only said it.

“There is something about it, Reg.” Severus said one night when they discover that Dobby is not sleeping on his chamber but on the Draconis room.

One day Regulus confront Dobby when Draconis is went to a daily nap.

“What are you hiding Dobby?” Regulus asked.

“Dobby is not hiding anything master, he only doing what the Malfoy asked Dobby to do.” Dobby confessed.

“What the Malfoys asked you to do?” Regulus asked with curiosity. But Dobby only looked at him. And never answered, like he’s waiting for Regulus to say why he needs to know.

“I need to understand why it was happened. I need answer Dobby.” Regulus confessed.

“Dobby knows that it was hard to Master Regulus to understand but Dobby will only say it when Master Regulus promise to his magic he will keep it secret.” Regulus shock when Dobby asked him to vow his magic.

“Okay, I vow to my life and magic that I will keep the secret from the Malfoy forever. Mote to be.” Regulus said and turned to see Dobby smiling to him.

“Dobby trust Master Regulus but Dobby is Master Draconis elf and Dobby needs to protect him.” Dobby said and continued “The Malfoy has a _Prophecy_ sir that’s why the bad wizard wants the Malfoys dead.” Regulus gasped and turn paled when Dobby recite it.

_Malfoy_

_Malfoy will be_

_A family will be the Darkness of the world_

_Malfoy_

_Malfoy will save all_

_Darkness will only be claimed by the light_

_Light_

_Light will make darkness to all_

_Darkness could only save all_

_Save them_

_Save us_

_Mercury_

_Gold_

_White_

_Pure_

_Love_

_And beloved_

_It will save us_

_Malfoy will confessed_

_Save us_

_Save us_

Regulus did not know what to say when he knows it.

“Dobby needs to keep master Draconis safe.” Dobby said last and leave Regulus shocked.

\------

 


	2. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I need to finish the story before my head shuts down again. I know that I want Neville to marry Draco at first cause I'm a big fan of those two but I don't know what to do with my Drarry's obsession and I want to satisfied my stomach it more of it. Thank you for reading this far and understanding my work. Thank you so much. ありがとうございました 本当にありがとうございました.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please noted that I copy a part of the JK's story and I don't own any of the Harry Potter book. I'm just a fan and making an fantasy. I love JK and she is the best.

“Master Regulus?” Dobby pop up when Regulus called him with a small humbled.

“Dobby how’s Draco?” Regulus asked right away. Draco is now 14 years old and now studying in France in one of the finest school Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Regulus and Severus decided that it was safe for them to move away from the London and move to France where Regulus owned from his late great-grandparent Phineas Nigellus.

“Master Draco is fine and having a great time in his school and still have his kind heart attitude.” Dobby proud said.

Regulus, Severus and Dobby raised Draco in France with Malfoy and Black tradition but since Severus fall in love to Draco, Regulus and Dobby did not hesitate to make Severus to teach the young Draco the Prince tradition. Draco had the understanding what happened that night and know the full knowledge about the _prophecy,_ like a Malfoy wish to all his generation. Severus served a vow to when Regulus request him to do.

Four of them move right away from France the day after Regulus arranged all the papers and clean excused to his family why he need to move in France and they take it well when he said that Severus and him want to move on their life. The Blacks more pleased that he finally settled. Regulus blushed when Sirius teased him about how he merely lived to Severus house than his own house. Regulus knows it is truer but he keep it low but he never know that Sirius and the other knows it. They move the France right away after his great-grandparent Phineas talked to him that night when he about to leave the house to go Severus manor.

_“I need to move in my rest house in France Regulus, it more safe there.” Phineas Nigellus is not friendliest member of the family. Regulus gasped when his great-Phineas eyed him like he knows everything._

_“Protect him.” Regulus paled but nodded and moves them._

“Thank you Dobby.” Regulus sighed in relief before continue cutting the cabbage.

“Dobby is always loves to check the young master Draco. Master Draco might not know that Dobby sneaking cupcake for him and avoiding master’s Draco eating his favorite chocolate cake cause it case him sugar rush and do not want Master Draco’s friend to freak out when Master Draco never sleep.” Dobby giggled a bit and before grabs a tea cup and seat.

Dobby was treating equally because of Draco and Dobby never been so happy so is Severus and Regulus was proud to Draco’s kindness.

“Regs?” a voice called out from the living room, Regulus turn to Dobby who is looking at him with a small smile and shrugged. It was weird to see an elf shrugging and smile, but it was just a normal event to the household of Draco’s.

“Dobby does not know anything about it.” Dobby teased him.

“Regs, come to the living! I need to talk to you please!” Regulus eyes widen then they heard a faint voice and pleading tone of him.

“Sevs?” Regulus appeared with worried Dobby.

“We have problem Regs.” Regulus gasped and open the floo network and Severus come with a fear to his eyes.

“What happened?” Regulus pulled Severus to big hug.

“I-m I, I’m scared Reg. They planning to host a deadly tournament and Draco’s—“ Severus sobbed and hugged Regulus tightly.

“What is happen Master Severus?” ask with a terrified feeling, he was thinking how he can pull Draco out the school right in instance without causing chaos.

“They arranging old to tournament that kills people and they want all the school in England to come and send a representative. Beauxbatons is required to come. Reg, Draco will come—he might be hurt---- we need to do something! They will know who is he was the moment they laid they eye on him. My poor boy ---“ Severus sobbed.

“No, it will not happen again. I will do all things to protect Draco.” Regulus said.

“Dobby is going to Draco’s school and pulled him out.” Severus panic but Regulus stopped him.

“We prepared him to this, and Dobby knows it too.” Regulus was tense but keeped his voice fair and even.

Dobby turns to Regulus and nodded. They both knows that they cannot hid e Draco anymore and they prepared Draco for this and the boy know his destiny and need to fulfilled it. _To save all._

“What are we going to do Reg, please?” Severus pull a bit and look to Regulus.

“We need to talk Draco right away. We need to warn him and I need to talk to Sirius and to other in London and you need to watch the Hogwarts Sev. Please.” Regulus tenses more when he mentions London and Hogwarts.

“Okay, please be careful.” Severus said but Regulus shook his head and mumble he is the one to be careful. They pull each other to sofa and cuddle. Dobby just disappeared and brings a cup of teas and leaves the couple alone. But before he disappears Regulus nodded to him and Dobby knows what it means.

_Protect him._

\----------  
  
“Master Draco must be careful! There are bad people out there in Hogwarts that wants hurt Master Draco and Dobby, Master Severus and Master Regulus don’t want anything happened to Master Draco.” Dobby pleaded to Draco as they seat on the school kitchen.

“Don’t worry Dobby, uncle Sev will be there in Hogwarts to protect me and you can work in the Hogwart kitchen too right? You can still look at me there.” Draco assured Dobby.

But the elf is more scared of anything and he was thinking to ask his master to not go in London but the Young Malfoy already decided that it was time to come back where he was need to be.

The young Malfoy is not scared of dying, he well trained and knowledgeable to all he needs to little did they did not know is Draco starting to inherit the Malfoy legacy and the boy knows it too. _Submission_ but there is something more in Draco’s inheritance, he sees something much than a past and the future. Draco studied it alone without his guardians knowing and he completely understands the gift he received.

“Please be careful Master Draco.” Dobby paused and lean in to kissed Draco’s forehead.

“I will, I need to go to my room now Dobby. Good Night. Love you.” Draco said and walk back to his room.

Dobby sighed and prays to Merlin that his Master will be safe in Hogwarts.

While Draco walk on silent back to his chamber when a shadow appeared to his left.

“You better have some reason to follow me Blaise.” Draco sighed and turn to his handsome friend who is smirking at him.

“Do I need one?” Blaise smirk turns to wide grin.

“I still don’t understand how someone like you turns Aurologists.” Draco shook his head. Blaise smiles banished.

“I saw it Draco, you need to understand that.” Blaise warn him.

“I know.” Draco sighed and signals his head for them to walk now.

“It was so dark Draco, I can feel it from here. The Hogwarts is not light place but smell of blood.” Blaise confessed.

“Blaise.” Draco turns to Blaise with a shock.

“Om-“ Draco grab Blaise arm and run back to his room and when they’re inside. Draco called Dobby and the elf knows right away what he need do. A heavy ward comes.

“You smell it?” Draco pushed Blaise to bed.

“Yes, Draco what is wrong?” Blaise get more worried when a he feel fear and raging anger from Draco while Dobby send a confusion aura.

“I need a vow Blaise please.” Draco turns to him with dark expression. Blaise just make vow and never think twice when Draco lean to Blaise and show his eyes to him.

Blaise gasped when he saw a Mercury eyes of Draco. _Malfoy._

Blaise gasped cause he knows the story of the tragic accident of the Old Family of Malfoy but he never in his life knows that his best friend is really a actual Malfoy himself. He’s mother said that the Malfoy is not evil and dark they cultivate their family into something like their own family to be someone.

Blaise is raised to be a Aurologists, his mother hopes he can be sire but it never comes and a Malfoy a family of old magic that carry the last seed of powerful legacy of the wizarding world.

”You are a Malfoy.” Blaise whispered.

“Yes.” Draco answered with cold voice.

“What are you planning Master Draco?” Dobby asked when Blaise keep looking to Draco with a shocked face.

“I need to more than a protection now—“ Draco said.

“What do you mean?” Blaise finally snap and finally talked.

“I saw it.” Blaise feel more confused.

“Past and future.” Draco mumble before pulling his wand and cast a patronus charm and send a small warning to his uncle Severus, he know it will take more than day to his eagle owl to arrive but enough for him before he arrives to Hogwarts.

“Master Draco?” Dobby says.

“I’m going to face the past in the future Dobby and I want you to be prepare.” Draco warns.

“Draco----“ Blaise try to ask but Draco stopped him.

“--- I need you to promise me something Blaise, find a man with a Granger last name in Hogwarts she will help you.” Draco said Blaise just nodded.

_“Careful. The tower will fall.”_

The day of their arrival on Hogwarts comes and both Blaise and Draco are so terrified. Blaise cannot stop smelling blood and death the moment he stepped outside the carriage. __  
  
“Draco are you sure it was fine? My head hurts so much; the smell of death here is so overwhelming.” Blaise said with fear.

“Children it’s time for us to enter.” The headmistress of them announced.

\--------

 

"Mate! Bloody Hell!" Ron whined when Hermoine slap his head.

 

"Ron, can you please stop eat with your hands and close your mouth please!" Ginny protest and turn backs to her food.

 

"I know you can’t help to be shock to see Harry kissing Lavender." Neville sighed. 

 

Nothings change to them when Harry is being a badass playboy knowing he only act likes that when he needs something.

 

"I heard she's good at potions." Dean voiced out the truth. Ron groans and shook his head. Harry is good at any subjects not really so smart like Hermoine but good enough to receive P but not in Potions.

 

Then a long silence comes to them after that, they continue eat their breakfast and say a bit of their plan for break. Just a normal day for them.

 

"Sorry guys, s'up?" Harry greets them.

 

"You better stop these badass motives of yours Harry, it won’t save you from potions, Snape will know if you ask someone to do it for you." Hermoine snap. Harry just rolled his eyes and start filling his plate. 

 

"He won’t listen, and lemme guess 'I got a nice night last night so --'" Ron imitates Harry's voice a bit. Harry laugh and then everyone join too. 

 

 

******

 

"I'm so excited to beat this Snake again!" Harry claimed and smirk with Ron seeing Nott is having a internal breakdown not to stand up and punch Potter's face. Last year is a big event for them; Ron got his position as a chaser and helps them to win the cup. And this time Ginny is a part of the team now. They both excited to experience making the Sytherins eat dust all over again.

 

Everyone stopped when they saw the headmaster stand to his feet again.

"So!” said Dumbledore smiling around at them all. “Now that we are fed and watered, I must ask once more for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch’s office if anybody would like to check it,”

 

The corners of Dumbledore’s mouth twitched.

 

He continued, “As ever, I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year,”

 

“It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year,” Dumbledore continued, “This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing through out the school year, taking up much of the teachers’ time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-“

 

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up towards the teachers table.

 

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his ever other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling.

 

The lightning had thrown the man’s face into a sharp relief. 

 

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering something. He seemed to be making some kind if enquiry of the stranger who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to an empty seat on his right-hand side.

 

“May I introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher,” said Dumbledore brightly, into the silence, “Professor Moody."

 

"He always does some dramatic entrance eh?" Seamus tease. Everyone clapped and give a warm applause to Professor Moony.

 

Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

 

“As I was saying,” he said smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad Eye Moody, “we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year,”

 

“You’re JOKING!” said Fred Weasley loudly.

 

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody’s arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

 

“No I am not joking Mr. Weasley,” he said, “Though I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –“

 

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. And everyone laughed again.

 

“Er – but maybe this is not the time… no...” said Dumbledore. “Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be the a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witch’s and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued.”

 

“There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament,” Dumbledore continued, “none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Co-Operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.”

 

“The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have already arrived, and on Halloween we will have the Champion Selections. An impartial judge will decide which students, are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand galleon personal prize money.”

 

“Eager though I know all of you will be able to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts,” he said, “the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an agreed restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, sixteen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This” – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly for several people had made noises of outrage at these words – “is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below Sixth and Seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion.” His light-blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over to Fred and George’s mutinous faces. “I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under sixteen,”

 

“The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be staying with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter you lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop Chop!”

 

Everyone is a bit disappointed and yet more excited about the tournament. Harry feels more excited to join although he was just a fifth year, but nothing could stop a trill of excitement for him not to join. He might not make Nott eat dust but he can make the other foreign more. 

 

"I can see danger with your eyes." said Luna. 

 

"I only make line from danger." Harry smirks and walks back to their common room.

 

Everyone is thrilled and excited to see the other students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Ron is a bit a fanboy at the moment and jumping to his seats and badly wants to see Viktor Krum.

 

"Will you stop jumping! It might break the chair and seriously embarrassed you when Viktor comes." Harry teased him.

 

"Well I can’t help it!” Ron snap and hold on to the table. "I want to break free and make the entrance begin" Ron grits his teeth. Harry rolled his eyes and smile a bit when he saw Snape who looking worried. Harry frowned and turn to his Dad who standing at the corner with his uncle Sirius. He’s father and uncle are assigned to patrol to entire tournaments.

 

Dumbledore clear his throat and face the student again, he's face twitch in a silly smile. Harry can’t help but smile too. 

 

"And now, join me to welcome our friends from the north please greet the proud of Durmstrang and their high master Ignor Karkaroff!" Everyone turn to door and watch the students walk with so much dominance. Ron almost fall to his seats when he sees Viktor, but more shock when he sees a girl walking beside Viktor. Everyone is shouting and clapping to welcoming them. Dumbledore greet Karkaroff with a warm hug and save to the other professors before seating to the side of Snape who is eyeing the door. Everyone is more curious to the other girl standing next to Viktor Krum. Harry frown to that person, she looks familiar to him, he suddenly turn to his Dad and see him looking curious too. Durmstrang rarely accepted a girl to their school. Dumbledore guide them to seat next to the Sytherins who are more thrilled to welcome them.

 

"And join me to welcoming the lovely student of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime!" 

 

Everyone stop when the group students with a gracefulness walks inside, they all shocked to see that their group of beautiful women with a giant women along them. Harry is more shocked to see a white blond hair guy and currly guy with dark skin guy next to him. He can’t help wander who is he.

 

Dumbledore greet Madame Maxime with a warm kiss. Headmistress smile but furrowed right away and turn to the students to Karkaroff. Who is eyeing her students but she just sighed and smile to her student. He laughed and asked to make the Sytherin move to Ravenclaw to make the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton occupied the entire table. 

 

Harry can’t help but send look to that guy with a white blond hair a soft pointy face a red thin lips---- "I've never seen such a beauty like him." Harry snap from his observation and turn to Neville who is looking to the ---- Harry can’t help but growl to Neville he doesn’t know but he feels possessive and protective to the guy. 

 

"HARRY!" Hermoine shocked and everyone from their table turns to him. Neville looked at him shocked that Harry for the first time, from the first time growl to them. Neville immediately pale and put his head down. Harry want to smug and feel satisfy but he don’t know why --- "I'm sorry Nev, I-- I don’t--I don’t know why I do that." Harry stated. 

 

"What the hell? What is happening to you mate?" Ron said. Harry just turn to Ron and shook his head and said another sorry to Neville who is keep looking to his plate still.

 

"I don’t know what is wrong but I can’t help agreed with you Nev." Harry smile when Neville looked up to him and smile softly. 

 

"I'm sorry too." Neville said.

 

Harry turn to the Beauxbaton guy again but see he was busy eating and talking to his fellow students and some of the Durmstrang guys. He frowns and feels a warm tingle from the professors table. He saw his Dad looking at him concern. He just nodded and goes back to his plate. He keeps looking the guy at the corner of his eye while talking to see if anyone takes a move. He still doesn’t know why he feels possessive to him.

 

“I can’t remember when Durmstrang accepted girls, if I know---“ Ron try to complete his statement when Ginny continued it ---“I probably a student of them then.” Ron nodded.

“I know, but how is Beauxbaton accepted boys too?” Harry asked.

“Maybe they don’t want to go in North – you know.” Thomas said.

\--------  
 “Draco” a soft voice called Draco, Draco can’t help but smile and turn to Blaise looking to his back eyeing someone with warm smile.

“Pansy.” Draco turns around and greet his friend.

Pansy smile to them and kissed both their cheeks.

“I hope Blaise don’t send you to mess.” Pansy smirk and seat beside Draco and Blaise just laugh out loud. The first time Blaise feel relief knowing he can smell a warm smell of honey from Pansy.

“No, Draco is the one sending me to mess, you know that.” Blaise teased Draco who is smiling to them.

Draco look to the head table and saw his Uncle Severus eyeing him worriedly and he just a bit nodded more like he just straighten up and turn the Hogwarts Headmaster who I looking at him too. Draco knows that the Headmaster knows who is was and he needs to prepare to be Baptist.

“Stop looking he might read your mind.” Pansy said but he knows she was not looking to him.

“I know, but he can’t because he’s light and only dark can read it.” Draco smirk and turn to Blaise but someone catch his attention. A boy with a dark messy hair with a horrifying round glasses and ------ ’no’ ------ he can see the dark green eyes of him.

“I said stop staring.” Pansy warns him again. Draco just pretend wasn’t looking to the guy and shook his head and turn Blaise who is eyeing him suspiciously.

“I can read them Draco but I can’t read yours, I want to know.” Pansy said.

“Later when you guys behaved.” Draco teased.

Pansy just laughs and laughs harder. Pansy knows Draco when they met somewhere in Paris. Draco sees that he needs to meet Pansy so he request to Dobby to bring him in Paris. Pansy inherits a mind reading power from her grandparents and keeps it low to his father.

“Some guy from the blue uniform said you looked like goddess Dray, sap” Pansy said and Draco can’t help but blush.

“---- I feel _domination”_ Blaise said with a concern eyes.

“What?” Pansy asked and looked to Blaise eyes.

“O-my-“ Draco turn Blaise and Pansy.

“Draco—someone is out their compatible to your aura that what I can explain.” Pansy explains when Blaise face turn to red.

“Wait----- I can—OMG!” Pansy laughs right away. Draco frowns and turned to Blaise.

“STOP READING MY MIND!” Blaise complained.

“But you are the one make it up!” Pansy gasped when a she feel a wetness to his head. Blaise used his aura to manipulate the weather and make a small cloud to Pansy’s head.

One second Draco’s vision start---

_“Blaise Zabini---- “ Blaise reach his hand to someone._

_“Hermoine Granger” a husky voice says._

_“I can feel peace.” Blaise said ------_

“I see.” Draco smile and turn to Blaise who is pouting to Pansy who is smiling to him.

“I think it times for us to go to bed.” Draco announced.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end of the chapter. I add some story there. Thank you very much for reading my story. I do not claimed any of Harry Potter Stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot of my story is based to the Lion videos i watched on BCC and I was trying. Please understand that im not good to any form of English grammar. I keep trying to add Drarry moments but i feel like that the Lion thing of mine will be discard when I put to much Drarry even I badly want them to kiss now. I promise to make a progress and try to express more. Thank you and sorry about my english. I'm not a writer but I tried and still trying. Thank you again.

“Draco Black-----Malfoy”

The entire room turned silent. Draco paled from his seats and send a shocked glance to his Uncle Severus who giving him a worried look.

“Draco Malfoy” once again Draco’s name called.

Everyone on at the whole looking to one another to see if someone seat next to them is the Malfoy. Blaise turned to Pansy who seating next to him and Pansy right away turn to Albus Dumbledore but stopped when Draco suddenly stood and everyone on the room come to complete silent.

“Malfoy.” Albus mumbled and eyed Draco.

“Draco---no.” Blaise whisper trying to reach Draco’s wrist but it was too late. All the people in the room turn and gasped to Draco when he starts to walk. Severus stands up to and turned to walk in the front too. The quietness reign that only Draco’s stepped could be the noise you can hear.

_CRACK_

All in the room shocked to hear and see that an elf appeared next to Draco when it stopped in the front of Albus. It more shock the room when the Hogwarts professor stands next to Draco too.

“Professor Snape.” Albus even shocked to see Severus. The door of the Great wall opened the echo of the shoes ring to the entire room. This time Sirius and James shocked to see Regulus.

“Reg?” Sirius whispered.

Everyone is more shocked when Regulus pulled his wand and every single authority pulled their wands too and position to attack Regulus. Sirius even pulled his own wand and look to Regulus worriedly but Regulus raised his wand and cast a powerful charm.

“ _Protego Totalum”_ The charm runs to the entire table of every student seated.

“What is the meaning of this?” Albus eyebrow turned to frown and eyes glanced to Regulus to Severus and last to Dobby.

“Dobby and others are here to stand next to Master Draco, sir.”  Dobby said with honest voice.

“I see—Mr. Malfoy needs to compete for the tournament.” Albus said and  his twinkled with a hidden agenda.

“I won’t.” Draco said with a determination.

“THE BOY NEEDS TO COMPETE. ALBUS!” Moody shouted from his seat.

“No.” Severus said. Everyone gasped when Moody stood up and point his wand to Severus.

“Relax Professor Moody.” Albus send a warning glance to Moody but it won’t stop Moody to send a hex to Severus. Dobby blocked it and point his hand to Moody. Everyone sees raging to Dobby’s eyes.

“How dare you!” Moody shouted.

“You can’t say no Mr. Malfoy, you need---“ Albus stopped when Draco smirk to him.

“I can.” Draco said and bowed a bit.

“Mr. Malfoy--- the gob---“ Albus cut off right again when sees Draco’s eyes turn to mercury.

“I won’t professor.” Draco said and turn back to Albus.

“You’re name is chosen Mr. Malfoy, you need to compete or else you will _die._ ” Albus smile a bit but hide it.

“I will not die headmaster, the goblet choose the wizard’s magic, and whoever put the name of mine in the goblet will be the one die.” Draco whisper and continue to walk next to Regulus.

“Arrogant child!” Moody shout.

“Professor Snape?” Professor McGonagall called.

“I’m one of the legit guardians of Draco and I’m allowed to stand next to him.” Severus said.

“I see.” Albus eyes turn dark when Severus said it.

“The Champions are chosen. The feasted was done. Everyone is required to go back to their common room before curfew. Good Night.” Albus announced and walked to the room where the champions went with the other professors and ministry staff.

Regulus waits until Moody followed the other professor inside the chamber before canceling the charm.

Sirius left behind and allow to James to go inside. Minerva stayed too. Most of the student walk back to their common room leave a few students; Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Ron, Hermoine and in Ron’s irritation Nott and his bodyguards.

 “Draco---let’s go.” Severus walk to out and Draco never hesitate to followed with Blaise and Pansy. Dobby is gone the moment Draco walked beside Severus.

“What is happening Reg?” Sirius try to catch up to Regulus when it about to follow Draco and the others.

“I need to protect my nephew.” Sirius gasped.

“Om---“ Sirius tried to say a word but it does not come out. Regulus did not wait for Sirius to say anything and followed him.

“Malfoy?” McGonagall paled too.

“Cissy.” That’s the only word Harry hear d when Sirius run to followed Regulus.

“Professor?” Harry can’t help to be curious.

“Nephew, Cissy.” Nott whispered. The others turned to Nott who is looking paled and shocked.

“What are you up to Nott?” Harry cannot help asked him.

Nott ignore him and stand from his seat and run out to the great hall with his guard behind.

“Harry.” Ron turn to Harry and Harry just nodded but stop when Minerva called them.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. Bed.” Minerva command them.

“But----yes.” Harry tried to reason out but when Harry saw how Minerva eyes him like his mom sends to him he just nodded.

******  
  
“Are you out of your mind Regulus make sense like that!” Severus scolded them the moment they all enter to his common room.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Draco said looking down a bit ashamed to his action.

“You better. I never in my life feel scared!” Severus turned to them. Regulus knows not to talk back to Severus when he’s mad because you will receive a hex.

“All of you! BED!” Severus shouts after a few turns to his room and everyone immediately follow his other.

“Blaise keep on eye to Draco. Draco one more careless action, I will not hesitate to send to back home and Dobby will be happier to do that.” Severus said.

“Yes uncle Sevs. Good Night.” Draco nodded before walking out Severus continued -----

“You! You will stay here! We need to talk!” Severus said. Regulus paled and turned to Draco who is smirking to him.

“Good Night too uncle Reg.” Draco said and walked out with the others.

Blaise and Pansy walked side by side of Draco in a slow pace.

“Draco Malfoy.” A soft voice called Draco and three of them shocked to see Sirius standing in the front of them looking shocked and worried.

“Yes.” Draco answered. Blaise eyes looked to Pansy then turn to Draco who is looking at him.

Draco saw how sad Blaise eyes turned. Pansy grabbed Draco’s hand. He takes it as a sign that it will turn something that he needs a support.

“I---“Sirius try to say something but chocked when he saw the gray eyes of Draco.

“I’m Sirius—Black.” Sirius sounds brittle.

“Black?” Draco breathless asked.

“Regulus brother---“Sirius said gravelly.

“I-------“Draco gasped . Draco’s face turn paled and his eyes turn teary.

“I---“ Sirius try to say something but Blaise raised his hand to stopped him. Blaise sensed the distress of Draco and turn to Pansy who is looking to Draco with worried eyes.

“We can talk later sir, if you excuse us.” Pansy turned her eyes to Sirius who is looking at them with sorrow written to his face.

“Yes—“Sirius can only say. Blaise pull Draco away to Sirius and run back to their carriage.

Blaise and Pansy pulled Draco fast to carriage and ignore when group of Hogwarts student try to stop them. The moment Blaise open the door of the carriage the worried face of their classmate greet them and helped them to put Draco his room.

“Draco?” Pansy try to called Draco’s attention but it wasn’t looking to her. They know where it was ----

“Blaise?” Pansy try to asked Blaise what he feel about Draco’s aura but he just shook his head.

“He’s blocking us.” Blaise said.

“We need him to stabilize.” Pansy suggests.

“Fleur is not here.” Blaise worriedly said but his eyes widen and open the door and called Gabrielle, Fleur’s sister. A beautiful girl enters to the room with worried eyes and nodded to Blaise.

“Please help him.” Pansy begged.

Gabrielle only nodded and walk to Draco’s front that is seating to the edge of his bed looking empty. Everyone in Beauxbaton what creature is Draco and it never shocked them when Draco start to defy the allure of the veelas.

 “Yes----“ Gabrielle send a allure to Draco after a few waves to Draco, Draco start to react to Gabrielle’s allure. After a few second Draco release a powerful allure too. Blaise and Pansy shocked to feel it again since then. Blaise falls to his knees feeling lost and lust at the same time. Pansy gasped and tries to hold herself. Everyone in carriage had the knowledge of Draco’s allure. Draco eyes widen and stopped tha allure right away when his sense comes back.

“I---I’m so sorry.” Draco whispered.

Everything comes back to normal. Blaise and Pasny’s breathe in relief to see Draco’s back to his sense.

“Thank you Gab.” Gabrielle blush when Draco smiled to him. The young veela smile a bit and left the room.

Blaise only eyed to Draco who is looking to them with sad eyes.

“I need time.” Draco finally said.

After the accident in the carriage Draco locked his self for a few days. Severus and Regulus what happened next morning when Dobby wake them with a bruise to his eyes and crying his eyes out. Draco never lock everyone, he still eat and talk to others he just need time to think about all.

The entire school send a curious eyes to Beauxbatons place when Draco never shown up on breakfast next morning and Albus never feel so happy that everyone sided him that Malfoy put his name to the goblet and need to compete and he cheated. He still livid that he never realized that Severus and Sirius’s brother Regulus knows the Malfoy kid. He never almost break his entire office when he first day he sees the kid.

After three days of Draco’s absent Dobby put a heavy ward to Draco’s room and guards the carriage every day. Regulus still avoided Sirius and entirely stays on Draco’s room. Severus still ignore Albus and make some excuses.

The entire Hogwarts students think that Draco Malfoy entered his name to the goblet but the two other schools think different. The have the knowledge Malfoy history for the long time knowing Lucuis I is actually a student to Durmstrang. The capabilities of the Malfoys and the legacy of them. Only the few families know it in England and Albus as an old man are not old enough to know that old Malfoy history.

The two schools never said anything about Draco’s absence and keep the eye on the Hogwarts students. The day Draco appeared at the Great Hall few students of Slytherin greet Draco with a smile and Albus furious about it. The other mostly shocked when Theodor Nott come and seat beside Draco that day.

Draco was so shocked to meet Theo that day, he just seat beside him.

_“I can see it too.” Theo mumbled and turned to Draco._

_Draco’s eyes widen and turn to Pansy who is looking shocked too._

_“I saw it since last year, I think I was like a fantasy but I realized I not only see things. I see the future and I see you. That night he called your name.” Theo explained to him._

_“what do you see?” Draco asked._

_“Glimpse of tomorrow.” Theo said with pure understanding. Draco just nodded and turn to Pansy who nodded to him._

_“Sometimes, you will thank me Draco.” Viktor Krum said from a far._

_Draco turns to Viktor and saw him raised his wand a bit._

_Draco and Blaise laugh to him and Pansy just nodded to them._

_“Draco.”_

_“Theo”_

After that day, Draco and Theo mostly meet on the Great Hall. Albus tried to talk to Theo since then but Theo already saw what will happen so he avoid him every single time but there is someone he can’t full avoid. Harry Potter.

Harry Potter never been so angry to see Theodor Nott talking to Draco Malfoy. Something about Nott being near to Malfoy send flame and madness to Harry’s core. He tries to confront Nott but he always seems good avoiding him. He even used his dad’s map to follow him but every time he about to face or corner Nott he seems knows that Harry is there.

Something about this Draco Malfoy that bothers him. He’s uncle Sirius acting weird too.

*********

  
The smell of blood makes Blaise’s magic go wild and it bothers Draco. Pansy can hear how frighten and noisy Blaise’s mind. They’ve been staying in the Hogwarts for two weeks now and most of time Draco and Blaise stayed in carriage and just meet Pansy when meal and going out to Hogsmeade village to buy and talk something. This day Draco is so worried and went out to carriage and walk to the corridor of Hogwarts and find a certain person that could solve Blaise’s misery.

Pansy stayed in the carriage and takes care of Blaise with their Headmaster and Headmistress approval, knowing the both sides knows the inheritance of Blaise while Pansy still keeping it low. Pansy knows that Draco is worried, she can see the moment whenever Draco bit his lips and look away to them.

“He’s out their Pansy, alone.” Blaise mumble while lying on his bed with wet cloth to his eyes.

“I know, I already warned Uncle Snape that Dray is out alone.” Pansy chocked when she read how Blaise think of their Uncle Snape reaction.

“We’re dead more than this.” Blaise states and whined. Pansy just chuckled.

Draco don’t know where to go but he can feel that the way on the dark section of the hall lead him to right person. He walked with grace like his Uncle Regs teach him and wearing a cold expression like his uncle Sevs instruction. Since the accident of that night where his name was called Draco mostly avoid going out without Blaise or Pansy. Theo mostly came sometimes when his free. Draco’s unlce Regulus mostly stays with him but this day Draco had enough to his uncle stubbornness and pushed him to talk to his brother. Draco is not yet ready to face the Blacks but he knows s when the time comes.

An old door greets Draco with a small signed _Potion._ By that time he starts to tense because he does not know what he was doing and what he will do the moment he knock the door. He forgotten that Hogwarts is different to his school that he can walk and out to other classes because he is a prefect but this time he feel scared. Draco took a deep breath and raised his fine hand to knock the old door. It soft sound comes from Draco’s action makes tenser. He’s afraid that the place he went is not really the right room but a trap.

“What?” A familiar voice shocked him. He’s Uncle Sevs.

“Shit” Draco hiss and paled.

“What are you doing here?” Severus asked with cold tone but Draco knows him more than that.

“I’m sorry to bother your class professor, but I was looking for someone. And believe she was here.” Draco said with even voice, he kind a feel relieved that his uncle the one open the door.

“And who is it?” Severus asked him this time with full curiosity.

“Miss Granger.” Draco says.

“Ms. Granger.” Severus hummed and opens the door a little wide. Draco takes it that his uncle allowed him to enter the room. Draco greet with full of student who wear a color green and red uniform. _Gryfindor and Slytherin._ Draco walk in and a bit stand far from the door but near to Severus table. The student is making potion.

“Ms. Granger.” Severus called the name and Draco never noticed that the entire student was looking at his direction. It more shocked Draco to see the guy from the Great Hall but Draco shook his head and turn to his uncle who is looking him with cold expression but with worried eyes behind it.

“Ms. Granger!” Severus called her again this time his voice is sounds like his mad and annoyed.

“Yes, professor.” A girl with dark skin and bushy hair walks to the front, looking to Draco.

“If I may, can I excuse her for this class?” Draco said.

“I don’t care. Get out to my class.” Severus said with a bored voice and turns to the class and shouts them to continue the potion.

Ms. Granger grabbed her bag right away and stands beside Draco.

“Thank you professor.” Draco smile a bit and send a look to his uncle, he know that he need to explain it later.

Draco gesture Ms. Granger to follow him, but the moment they went out Ms. Granger let out a loud annoying tone that makes Draco annoyed.

“Ms. Granger kindly followed me.” Draco snapped her and Ms. Granger shocked to see Draco’s expression.

Both of them walked where the Beauxbaton’s carriage. Ms. Granger keeps quite the entire time and it helps Draco to relax.

“I know—I made you missed you potions but this is important and I want your cooperation Ms. Granger.” Draco said when they almost near the carriage.

“I’m sorry, I act without thinking.” Ms. Granger apologized.

“I don’t know you Miss---“

“Hermoine” Hermoine corrected him.

Draco smiled to her and continued “-----Hermoine, please understand I cannot explain it to you but you will understand soon.”

Hermoine blushed to see Draco’s smile. Draco nodded to him and Hermoine continue to follow him.

“Here we goes Hermoine --- “Draco stopped on the front of the carriage and gently knock the door.

“Welcome to Beauxbatons fine carriage.” Draco said with a bit France tone.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRAS
> 
> "Blame me mate!" Ron shocked when Malfoy entered to the room and pull Hermoine out to the class without a hex to Professor Snape.
> 
> "When does Hermoine know Malfoy?" Neville mumbled avoiding Snape's killing eyes.
> 
> Harry still looking shock and glaring the place where Draco where stands.
> 
> "Close your mouth Potter." Harry snapped when he heard Nott voice.
> 
> "Fuck off Nott." Harry send eye to Nott who is looking at him with a smirk.
> 
> "I'm just saying." Nott chuckled and turn to his potion again.


End file.
